Hot Vs Cold
by MangaMistress
Summary: What's more tempting? A soothing breeze or a hot breath? darrenXsteve lemon. You have been warned. I do not own darren Shan.


**DISCLAIMER**:I don't own Darren Shan

**Authors note**: I asked the tech people to make a darren shan section for ths website and now it's here so I can put all my dirty Shan stuff. Enjoy.

I still can't believe it actually happened. If it weren't for Steve, I would have been gutted alive by that hook handed vampaneze. While he tended to my wounds we started talking about old times. I felt so sorry for Steve. Ever since I became Mr Crepsley's assistant he's spent his life plotting and conspiring against me. What a waste. He said he's changed; he learned that vampires aren't the evil monsters they're made out to be. He apologised for hating me so much and swearing to kill me.

After a while we got talking about all the fun times we had as kids. All those football games we played. The large assortment of pranks we pulled on teachers. How we were the best of friends. Steve fell asleep after a while, so I spent the quiet moment just staring out the broken gap in the window. Not really the best of ideas, the apartment was cold enough without me standing in the direction of the wind.

The nip in the air was making my cheeks redden.

"You trying to catch a cold?"

I jumped slightly when Steve spoke. I must have been so lost in thought, I never saw him wake up. I laughed it off and turned back to the broken window. I became distracted again. I don't know how.

I can't seem to help it. Something about fresh, cold air always makes me feel peaceful. My senses leave me and my thoughts disappear with the vapour. I only snapped back to reality because a sudden wave of heat brushed against the back of my neck. I turned my head sharply. It's Steve! He's standing right behind me, breathing heavily down my neck.

"What are you doing?" I gasped

"Trying to warm you up. Is that a crime now?"

"N…no…but that's-"

"So what's the problem?" I was having trouble telling whether Steve was being serious or not. I hate people that can do that. Steve answered the question.

"Or maybe that simply isn't good enough"

Before I could even think what that meant, Steve snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He squeezed me tightly and with his other hand he held my head back to kiss my neck. The hand around my waist started moving up my jumper. His fingers moved in tiny circles along my chest, his thumb caressed my nipple firmly. His other hand released my hair only to drag the finger nails down my body, leaving a slight tingle until he reached my trousers. He unbuttoned them and slid the zip down. My voice finally decided to show up from where ever it decided to go.

"Steve! Stop it!" It wasn't much of a voice, more like a shuddered breath trying to impersonate one. Steve's lips lifted from my neck to my ear. He gently blew into it, making me shiver all the way down to my toes.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Darren?"

I tried to say something but he slipped his hand into my trousers and I hissed through my teeth as he cupped me.

"Even when we were kids Darren, you did this to me. I may have been young, but I wasn't naive or stupid. Every time you looked at me I could barely breath. Every time we got close my blood boiled over. Every time we touched all I wanted to do was jump you then and there. But, you and I were still young. I was sure I could turn you easily, but others wouldn't see it that way, so I thought it best to wait. Now, here we are. What do you say Darren?"

My head screamed at me to say, 'the hell I'm gonna let you fuck me!', but Steve's words, they were….arousing me.

Steve slinked his hand into my underwear. I almost cursed myself when I bucked my hips to his touches. Almost.

"You're trembling Darren"

He's right. Every part of me is shaking. My knees felt weak from my weight, I was struggling to breath and I couldn't stop my hips rotating against Steve's fondling. Then Steve let go; he removed his hands and stepped away. I was bent over breathless with my hands on my knees.

I heard something drop. I turned my dizzy head to Steve. He had slid his coat off. I watched with lustful eyes while he pulled his shirt off too. What was Steve doing to me? I wanted 'touch' him. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Debbie. I've had thoughts, but never had this kind of passionate fire burn through my blood. His body: so toned and muscled. I felt so limp when those taught arms held me again. He took off my clothes, really slowly, smothering with light kisses all over my skin. After he stripped me bare, he walked to the couch and sat down with his hands tucked behind his head. For a split second it seemed our minds connected, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I dropped to my knees in front of him and unzipped his trousers. Once all the garments were removed all I could do was stare. I've never imagined anything like this ever happening to me. Steve's dick looked so…so…tasty. I let my shaky fingers stroke the underside of his skin. He wasn't even hard yet. I felt like solid rock. I took him in mouth, hoping to the same to him what he's doing to me. I got the response I wanted when he gave a small groan and began pulling my hair. He tugged and stroked my brown locks, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. Just to make it a little more intense, I bit down on the throbbing veins I found with my tongue. I don't think he meant to, but Steve bucked his hips suddenly nearly causing me to gag. I pulled away to stop myself from choking. I suddenly felt myself being pulled by the neck. Steve pulled half of me onto his lap and kissed me hard on the lips. He bit down on my lower lip. When I opened my mouth to squeal, Steve forced his tongue inside, silencing me. My mouth became a world of swirling saliva, inhabited by two fearsome beats, struggling for domination. When the battle ceased, Steve and I were gasping for air. Our foreheads rested against each other and we could feel our sweat pour from each individual pore. Then Steve whispered to me again,

"Ride me, Darren" I kissed him in reply.

With that he lay himself down on the couch and hauled me on top of him. Our lips met again in seconds. We kissed so deeply and soon our mouths were no longer a limit. Our tongues lapped each others faces like dogs. I felt so savage and wild. And I was lovin' it? I can feel Steve guiding his dick to my ass. Steve parted his lips and paused to ask me if I was ready? I nodded and braced myself.

I nearly bit my tongue off in the effort to keep myself from screaming. It hurt so badly. I dug my nails into Steve's shoulders. I felt tears drip form my eyes. I can't cry in front of Steve, not now! But, it hurts so badly.

In an attempt to ease my pain, Steve let my arms slip so I could lie on him. He kissed the tears away and began kneading my back to settle my discomfort.

He's so patient. It took a while for the pain to ease up a little. Steve placed his hands on my hips and pushed me. Our bodies rocked against each other in perfect rhythm. I can smell sweat everywhere. I'm struggling to keep myself propped up on my hands but I don't want Steve to feel like I'm too weak for this. So I sat up, filling myself with more of him. I can hear myself moan his name aloud as I bounce on him. I can feel this hot, tightening sensation in my abdomen. I try lifting my hands to help release it, but my energy is being drained with each thrust. It's becoming a struggle to stay conscious.

Out of the blue Steve flips me onto my back. I see him grinning above me, like the wild, beastly cat I know he is.

"Do you feel that Darren? That tension and pleasure bubbling in the pit of your stomach? That's what you do to me. Now it's my turn!" I gave a loud moan when Steve grabbed my dick again. He pumped me in time with his quickening thrusts. He got faster. Faster. Wails of pleasure escaped me. I gripped the sides of the couch and held myself up on my elbows while my body arched higher. Steve covered his mouth with mine and we both screamed into each other as we came together. My eyes rolled in to the back of my head. For a second I felt blind. With a few final thrusts and pumps we flopped. Steve rubbed my seamen on to my stomach, like it was a natural massage cream.

Somehow Steve still had the energy to roll us both over so he wouldn't crush me. He reached for his leather coat and covered us with it. Before I fell asleep in Steve's arms, my eyes wandered back to the window. The cold air drifted to my face, soothing my fiery flesh. Something about fresh, cold air always makes me feel peaceful. My senses leave me and my thoughts disappear with the vapour. Not anymore. The misty chill will no longer be my daydream land. I've found something new.

"Hey Darren," said Steve. I gazed deeply into those silver like eyes and felt my head sink into Steve's chest. Before I drifted away to my new world, I managed to hear him say, "heat beats the cold every time"


End file.
